Metal scrolls are mounted onto metal bars of a storm door or wrought iron railing to decorate the storm door or wrought iron railing. These decorative scrolls are either welded to the metal bars or secured to the metal bars by rivets, metal screws or bolts. Welds burn the paint and can be unattractive as well as very difficult to paint. Rust can then occur. If the metals of the bars and decorative scrolls are different, galvanic action can occur in the weld areas which will result in corrosion and be unsightly. Galvanic action will generally also take place when screws or bolts are used. In order to minimize such action, periodic maintenance is required. It is easier to paint the scrolls and the storm door or wrought iron railing the same color rather than the scrolls being a different color from that of the storm door frame or wrought iron railing. Thus, it is desirable to mount and secure scroll members onto bars without disturbing the paint.